Fish 'n Luna
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Un café británico, tres chicas, un chico... ¿Cómo demonios se las arregló Luna para terminar así en la fecha más esperada del año? Por favor, a su mesa (Clasificado T... por tonto) (Secuela de Albondigón a la Leni)


**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Fish n' Luna_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **San Valentín**

 **7:30 pm**

 **El café Bangers and Mosh**

 _El lujo es la inteligencia de saber vivir_

 _-Gérard Depardieu, actor y documentalista ruso nacido en Francia_

Una noche que bien pudo irse al drenaje bien puede estancarse en lo que se clasifica como una fosa séptica para la tercera chica de los Loud. Entre una noche de San Valentín que se complicó por culpa indirecta de Lincoln y una desastrosa cena que no se realizó, no sabe si desear que la tierra se la tragara o si vendría aquél tipo, Rip Hardcore, para arrancarle la cabeza y comerse sus entrañas en estofado.

Ni siquiera el ambiente relajado de Bangers and Mosh la animaba. Cubierta de masa, no evitó sentirse abatida, pues su "gran idea" terminó bañando su cuerpo y arruinando su ropa, algo elegido para la ocasión. Decepcionada de sí misma, toma iniciativa y se dirige a aquella persona a la que su hermano se dirige de costumbre.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo acabé aquí con ustedes, chicos? -da un generoso trago a un tarro con cerveza de raíz... algo sensato, pues nadie le vendería cerveza- Es raro que haga esto, pero, en una familia como los Loud, los días de San Valentín no son tan "exitosos" como quisieramos.

~x~

Con trece años, Luna no se sentía cómoda de ver a Lori pasaba su primer San Valentín en pareja... sin su novio. Bobby estaba recostado en una cama de hospital, con una pierna totalmente cubierta de yeso, mientras que la rubia, aún con los frenillos y sus lentes estaban cubiertos de lodo.

-¿Algo qué decir? -preguntó la madre de los hermanos Santiago, esperando una respuesta con el ceño fruncido.

-Uh... ¿Feliz San Valentín, señora Santiago? -respondió Lori, escupiendo algo de pasto en el proceso, haciendo que Luna y su madre palmearan la frente.

.

Con diez años, Lincoln estaba apenado, pues ésa mañana la profesora Johnson se mostraba furiosa. La razón de ello era que el peliblanco, por despiste, entregó una carta de amor en la sala de maestros.

Por desgracia, ésa carta la depositó en el casillero de la entonces encargada de su grupo del cuarto grado, creyendo que era el de la recién llegada DiMartino, que se encargó entonces del grupo de preescolar donde las gemelas cursaban.

-¿Felíz día de San Valentín, profesora? -rió nervioso el chico.

La reacción de su madre no pudo ser peor.

.

Contando cuatro años, Luna había ido a refugiarse del virtual torbellino que eran sus hermanas menores, y el vendaval que las mayorea desataron por una cinta para el cabello de Lori. El lugar era perfecto, pues fue a la habitación de sus padres. Pero el momento...

-Feliz San Valentín, amor -dijo meloso Lynn sr, vestido únicamente con un calzoncillo de leopardo.

-Ven y dale a Jane una liana, Tarzan -la voz de Rita sonó muy provocativa, cubierta por un bikini con estampado de cebra.

Lo que siguió... más que predecible, pues la inocente castaña saltó sobre su padre, furiosa, porque creyó que iba a golpear a su madre... lo que derivó en que fuera la primera en recibir "la charla".

~x~

-Lo tenía todo planeado -vuelve a dar un trago a su tarro hasta dejarlo vacío, antes de seguir hablando-. La cena, la velada... ¡Todo!

El ambiente, bastante calmado, se tornó de súbito en una convulsa turba, pues estaba a punto de iniciar el punto más crítico de la tarde-noche. Ello ocasiona que los meseros se afanen cargados de botanas varias. Entre sándwiches varios en pan integral, frituras de cerdo y alitas de pollo con receta de Gloucester, sobresalen tres fuentes de pescado y patatas, una de las cuales le fuera servida a Luna.

-Y pensar que todo comenzó ésta tarde, justo después de la escuela -bostezó antes de bañar un filete de pescado con la salsa que le fue servida.

~x~

San Valentín. Sin importar que la fecha más largamente esperada del calendario entre las féminas Loud cayera en martes no quita la expectación sobre la que el mundo gira en torno del día más romántico de todo el año. Esa tarde, casi todos en casa tendrían un plan, o algo improvisado, para cubrir detalles hasta el ridículo y Luna misma no es la excepción a la regla.

El que hace pocos meses casi le arruinaron a sus padres el vigésimo aniversario de su primera cita le dio nuevos bríos para intentarlo con Sam, dejando en su casillero su carta. El único detalle que no consideró fue que la rubia leyó su carta frente a George, lo que fue una mala idea. El castaño, lejos de burlarse, lo había tomado con calma, más allá del potencial de burlas que, décadas atrás, una de sus amistades más íntimas se ganaría por el simple hecho de que una chica le puso el ojo.

Pese a todo, lo había vuelto a hacer. Sabe, por Lincoln, que los martes le da tutorías a una Paigr Marshall. La misma Paige por la que Lori lo hizo un pretzel humano al "romper con su novia" apenas terminó la familia Santiago de mudarse a Illinois. La misma Paige que le hizo el favor a Cristina, de una buena vez por todas, de recordarle una de sus horas más oscuras una tarde que ambas se vieron en un arcade. Y la idea que ella tuvo bien pudo servirle para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Para tales efectos, quiso llevar a su hermano, pese aque él ya tenía un plan... o algo así.

-¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar, tonto? -Lori, vestida y cargada con sus palos de golf, esperaba ansiosa en la puerta de su habitación- Es la primera vez que Bobby viene en mucho tiempo, y tu novia está ansiosa de...

- _No somos novios_ -sentenció la voz de Ronnie Anne desde la portátil de Lincoln.

-No somos novios -dijo el peliblanco al mismo tiempo que su no-novia.

- _Además, Bobby me pidió que te dijera que siente no poder ir a Royal Woods_ -remató la chicana en la pantalla- _. El bobo pescó un resfriado, pero me dijo que él te envió algo ayer._

-¿No será una broma por correo de nuevo? -interroga el chico Loud.

En el pasillo, se escuchó una ligera explosión que provino de la sala, acompañada por una sarta de insultos varios, lanzados a diestro y siniestro, por Luan. Nadie en ésa casa, Leni incluida, sabía que su hermana amante de la comedia conoce tal repertorio de insultos, blasfemias y obscenidades.

- _¿Quién recibió el paquete?_

-Luan -dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono, antes de que Luna entrara en la pieza.

-Tú dices adiós -la castaña bajó la pantalla, interrumpiendo el videochat-, y yo digo hola. Hermanos, necesito unos verdes.

-Si es para otra subasta de ropa sudada de Mick Swagger, no cuentes conmigo -declaró la primogénita-. Te salvaste por hoy, Linc.

-¿Sigue en pie la oferta que me hiciste? -suspira aliviado el peliblanco.

-De ningún modo, tonto -suspira Lori con pesadez-. Tu novia, literalmente, me arruinó San Valentín.

-¿A dónde vas, hermana?

-Tendré que desquitar mi frustración por no salir hoy yendo con Carol -dijo con evidente molestia la rubia-. Tendremos que entrenar al demonio que tiene por perro

-¿Esa rata vestida de corgi? -pregunta Luna.

-Sí, esa rata -respondió con ironía, tomando a Lily en brazos y su abrigo.

Sin más información de por medio, Lori cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos solos.

-¿No es por dinero para unas cuerdas de repuesto, verdad? -cuestiona Lincoln, un poco perturbado.

-No -respondió Luna, un poco neviosa-... bueno, ya aprovechando...

-Luego me dices -el chico se levantó de la cama, un tanto frustrado.

-¿Recuerdas a Paige? -la rockera decidió apostarlo al todo por el todo, recordando ser lo suficientemente persuasiva- ¿Esa chica del arcade?

-No sé de quién me hablas -negó él, tratando de volver a conectar el chat que la rockera interrumpio.

-La chica por la que te babeas, hermanito.

-Dijo que prefiere jugar sola -lamentó el chico, cediendo a la presión antes de explotar.

-Se cómo puedes llevarla al Hotel de los Corazones Rotos -la castaña endulzó su voz.

-¡No tengo edad para eso todavía! -malentendió el peliblanco, recordando algo que prefería no recordar.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras del tipo de hermano con el que todas podemos negociar.

Cabizbaja, Luna procede a abandonar la habitación del peliblanco, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, el chantaje emocional le serviría como a sus hermanas aquella tarde que le mostró a todas el medio para convencer a cualquiera.

Lo único que escuchó tras de sí fue a su hermano soltando una sarta de insultos, amortiguada por una almohada, seguido por el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta, con el chico, rojo por la actividad del momento, esperando.

-Bien... -ante esa respuesta, a Luna le brillaron los ojos, como si el peliblanco accediera de buenas a primeras.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Pero... -la mirada de la rockera se enturbia al escuchar ése pero-... si quieres ganarte a alguien, debes calmarte y hacer lo que te diga si no se te ocurrió nada.

-Lo tengo cubierto.

-¿Necesitas algo en especial?

-Ya que lo dices...

Del interior de su blusa, y sin revelar nada de su anatomía, la castaña sacó una pequeña lista de compras. Extrañado de que la lista fuera bastante corta, mas no tan barata como esperaba que fuera.

-¿Bacalao fileteado? ¿Cerveza? -leyó Lincoln, alarmado.

-No es mi primera vez, hermano.

-¿Sabes que no te pueden vender alcohol?

-Flip le vende lo que sea a quien sea -reprocha la cantautora.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado?

-Cita doble.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

-Conozco a la tutora de Paige -al decir esto, Luna se puso tan colorada como un tomate-, y quise invitarla a cenar, aprovechando que casi todas tienen planes.

-¿En serio?

En su mente, Lincoln se imaginó de traje, sonriente, al lado de Paige, riendo de chistes ocasionales mientras que, a la luz de las velas, comparte un plato con tiramisú... a la par que Luna y la tutora de Paige veían una película con alguna banda sonora donde Mick Swagger formara parte... antes de que Lori lo tome de la camisa y lo haga un pretzel humano por serle infiel a Ronnie Anne.

De improviso, empezó a rebuscar, entre sus cosas, a un viejo amigo suyo. Un chico pelirrojo ruso que responde al nombre de...

~o~

-¿Lincolnovich Loudinsky?

La pregunta de Flip sacó a Lincoln, por un momento, de su personaje. Si bien no es la primera vez que se ve obligado a sacar ése disfraz en particular, lo es para cometer un ilícito como lo es comprar cerveza siendo menor de edad. La falsa identificación, que resultó ser una copia (mal hecha) de un pasaporte ruso.

-Ése es mi "nombrre" -parloteó el peliblanco, que se había esmerado en peinar aquella peluca pelirroja, cejas y bigote, exagerando un acento ruso-. Y solo busco una "cerrveza".

-Ni yo le vendo alcohol a menores -el estafador le arrancó el bigote de la cara, causando un fuerte ardor en el área del mostacho-, aunque me paguen tres veces más. ¡Ahora largo!

-¡Se "enterrarrán" de esto en la Embajada y el Consulado! -protesta el falso ruso, recuperando el bigote y salió indignado, sujetando su ushanka con evidente malestar.

Al salir del negocio, Luna lo estaba esperando, un poco molesta por el, más que evidente, fracaso en su operación. Con los brazos cruzados y sentada, la rockera viste un pantalón caqui, camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco que recuerda un poco al que Leni le hizo al señor Grouse.

-¿Tampoco tú? -preguntó, aunque no esperaba otra respuesta.

-Creo que al fin lo están presionando -se quejó el peliblanco, quitando la ushanka de su cabeza-. Es la última vez que saco a ése ruso para algo ilegal.

-Supongo que tampoco funcionó "Richard Castle-Beckett" -rió la castaña con sequedad, sobre su disfraz, un poco más convincente-. Creo que tendré que apostar por el pichón.

-Ew...

-Solo tenemos que atrapar una o dos palomas en el parque.

-Lana las liberará -razona Lincoln-, o las hará sus mascotas.

-Bien, una liebre o un conejo...

-Sería como comerse a Bun-bun -el chico sonó aprensivo, pensando un poco en su conejo de peluche-, y tarda mucho en el horno.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea, genio?

-Si quieres algo inglés, solo cambia la cerveza por agua helada y bicarbonato -aconseja el hombre del plan-. Es lo que hace papá cuando tiene que rebosar pescado.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un encanto? -señala Luna, pellizcando una de las mejillas de su hermano.

-Nunca fuera de ustedes -el chico solo se encoge de hombros, un poco apenado.

Con las manos no tan vacías, y con ánimo más que resuelto, ambos hermanos regresaron a casa, listos para poner manos a la obra y, por suerte, con la casa sola para ellos dos y, naturalmente, Lucy, las gemelas y Lisa.

En cuanto al resto, habian dejado en claro que tenían sus planes. Además de Lori, Leni salió con Chaz a ver una película, Luan solo se excusó para ir a animar un evento en el Chortal Portal en una sesión de micrófono abierto, Lynn por fin se animó a tener una cita con Francisco en la caja de bateo. Sobre Lucy, estimaron, seguro está en el ático otra vez, sumida en algún ritual para maldecir a Cupido. Ni hablar de sus padres, que fueron a revivir la noche en que Lynn le pidió matrimonio a Rita en el Arenque Rojo.

Sin perder el tiempo buscaron platones y un cernidor para los filetes de pescado. Dado que el bacalao que Flip intentó venderles estaba podrido, no les quedó de otra sino ir a una tienda al otro lado de la ciudad. Lo peor, tuvieron que pagar un taxi, en vista de que Lori se llevó a Vanzilla a la casa de su otrora némesis.

-Tenemos hasta las seis para tenerlo todo listo -apuró Luna, quien ya empezó a mezclar harina con agua helada y un huevo en un tazón-, ¡éste concierto debe tener listos a sus estelares!

-Lo haría si tuviera dos brazos más -se quejó Lincoln, mientras salpimenta y enharina cada filete.

El plan de Luna es simple, tan británico como la propia Reina Elizabeth y tan simple como lo es embaucar a los turistas sobre ir a "cazar un Haggis" en Aberdeen o en Dundee. Nada es más representativo de las islas que los filetes de pescado rebosados con dedos de patata. No son el favorito de Luna, pero era eso o preparar un desayuno completo para la noche, o tener que suplicarle a Lola por su consejo para una tradicional "hora del té", a la más formal de las usanzas de los días del Inperio.

Solo por si acaso, Luna guardó la masa, para así tener tiempo de arreglarse, cambiarse la apestosa ropa que usó, darse un baño y arreglarse para la ocasión. Lincoln, por su lado, no tuvo que hacer más que precalentar el aceite, puesto para dos frituras profundas, y preparar unos cuantos cucuruchos hechos con el diario del día. Una de las cacerolas está dispuesta para los dedos de patata, puestos a remojar en agua salada, mientras que la otra, solo un poco más profunda, era para los filetes, una vez que éstos ya estuvieran bañados con la masa, las dos a flama baja por lo pronto. Ya sin más raxones que esperar, se puso a hacer un poco de tarea, entre lo que sale su hermana de la ducha y se arregla.

No contaron, para no variar, con un pequeño factor imprevisto que casi siempre pasan por alto, aquellas personas que, de vez en cuando, suelen ser la prueba viviente de la Teoría del Caos.

Lucy había bajado desde el ático, esperando a que nadie estuviera en la cocina, solo por un bocadillo. Algo difícil de preservar de las constantes peleas que las sobras, en días pasados, ocasionaron. No podía, para su desgracia, evitar sentir aquella necesidad de todo ser vivo como es el azote del hambre.

Por su lado, Lisa. Había llegado en el mismo instante en que Lucy abrió la trampilla del ático para bajar. Si bien pasó buena parte de la tarde con Darcy en su casa, apenas y había probado bocado, razón por la que la genio olvidó cualquier convencionalismo para asaltar el refrigerador, buscando, si tiene suerte, una bolita de macarrones con queso de Lincoln o algo de pollo frío que dejara Luan.

Llegando a la cocina, ambas no se prestaron atención hasta quetomaron, al mismo tiempo, un recipiente con albondigón, algo con lo que Leni, por suerte, ha mejorado muchísimo desde aquella vomitiva cena con los hermanos Santiago, lo suficientemente para que ya no requerir la ayuda de Lisa si no era para asuntos menores relacionados.

-¿Puede saberse qué rayos haces con mi albondigón? -pregunta Lucy, como si a través de su fleco lanzara una lluvia de muerte.

-Es exactamente lo que quiero saber, hermana -replica Lisa, vestida con su ropa de invierno.

-Solo vine por lo que es mío por ley y derecho de reserva -contesta la gótica, aferrando sus pálidos dedos sobre el sobrante de hace dos días-, y nadie va a tomar posesión de ello.

-Recuerdo que había dos contenedores con albondigón, y Lana tomó el morado. Contenedor que, asumo, era de tu propiedad.

-¿Insinuas que yo lo perdí?

-No insinúo nada -se defiende la preescolar, llamando la atención de Lincoln.

Como si una tormenta se desatara, ambas hermanas empezaron a pelear. El alcance de los brazos de Lucy de poco le valió, pues a Lisa se le ocurrió enredarse con sus piernas y un brazo en el torso de su rival, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo y rodaran hacia la sala. Entre arañazos, golpes y jalones, un ojo poco avisor pensaría que está viendo a un cuervo y a un lobo pelear por un trozo de carroña, a la vez que un poco preparado Lincoln trató de separarlas.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo? -Luna, ya bien compuesta como si fuera a una cena formal se tratara, usando una blusa morada sin estampados, la usual minifalda y unas medias de red negras bajo las botas.

-¡Otra... pelea por las sobras! -remarca el peliblanco, recibiendo un golpe poco certero de parte de Lisa.

-¡Dile a nuestra hermana que ése albondigón es mío! -exige Lisa, con los lentes fuera de lugar.

-¡No mientas, porque Lana se comió el tuyo! -graznó la gótica, con un rasguño en su vestido y empujando a su hermana menor hacia el refrigerador.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó Lincoln- ¡O se divide o...!

No pudo terminar, pues al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Lisa fue disparado hacia su persona con la suficiente fuerza para impactar con el refrigerador. Sin meditarlo, y con su hermano mayor un poco aturdido por el impacto, tomó un tazón que, para el horror de Luna, resultó ser la masa para rebosado que se esforzó en preparar, arrojándo la viscosa y fría mezcla con fuerza y en dirección a Lucy. La expresión en la cara de la rockera, aterrada, no dejó lugar a dudas sobre a quién iba dirigido su esfuerzo si Lucy se movía medio metro a su derecha.

~o~

La biblioteca no luce tan desolada. De hecho, para Paige es el peor lugar para estar. Silencioso, aunque cálido, no le gusta el mutismo del sitio, pero tiene que cuidar sus calificaciones. Especialmente Historia, pues si bien puede recordar movimientos de Dance, Dance, Revolution, saber cuando aplicar un combo noob o recordar los puntos vulnerables de Muscle Fish, pero las fechas históricas y los sucesos importantes son su punto más flaco, y a sus problemas en la escuela se suma que Cristina no deja de burlarse por el hecho de tener que estar en la mira de un chico al que casi todo el quinto grado de la primaria de Royal Woods tiene por enfermo, maniático, obsesivo e inadaptado.

Vio de reojo a su tutora. Por lo general, Sam es bastante centrada, lo mismo cuando imparte tutoría que las veces que la llevó a su cochera para verla tocar o en el Arenque Rojo las tardes que ella y su banda son teloneros usuales de Chunk y las piezas, y no suele distraerse ni cuando compone. Ahora, la nota un poco... no.

Demasiado acaramelada.

-¿Tienes algo? -la chica gamer suena un poco sincera.

-¿Qué?

-Que si tienes algo -respondió, señalando una carta con el nombre "Sam", nimbado por corazones dibujados y escrito en tinta roja, y una camelia blanca apenas teñida de azul.

-¿Ésto? Ah... si, bueno... -la rubia rockera se deshizo en un suspiro- es que alguien me invitó a cenar en su casa.

-¿Puedo saber quién es ése Romeo?

-Más bien Julieta, chica -al momento, Sam volvió a suspirar-. Dice que nos ve en el 1216 de Franklin.

-¡Franklin 1216! -la menor se contiene, ahogándose un poco con su propia saliva.

-Si... ojalá no sea esa maniática de Lori Loud -reprime un poco su sonrisa-. No me gustaría meterme con alguien que tiene novio.

-Bien, no discrimino -Paige se encoge de hombros-. Pero algunas chicas en la escuela me advirtieron de los Loud. Son demasiado raros.

-¿También ése chico, Lincoln?

-Sobre todo él -sentenció la estudiante de primaria-. Dicen que primero subió un video en el que pone en ridículo a sus hermanas, y luego otro donde él se humilla una y otra vez.

-No puede ser tan malo -animó la chica del mechón celeste-. De hecho, algunas de sus hermanas son lindas.

-Si tú lo dices -acepta Paige-. Solo si me prometes que no saldremos tan mal de allí.

-No prometo nada -sonríe la rockera.

Dando por terminada la sesión, el par fue primero a casa de la menor, solo para dejar su mochila y adecentar un poco su aspecto. Sam, por su parte, se limitó a cambiarse la chaqueta por algo un poco más abrigado, en vista de que la mezclilla dej a pasar un poco el aire.

Estaban por dar 5:50 cuando giraron dos cuadras antes de llegar a su destino. Avanzando, Sam estuvo pensando sobre quién le escribió aquellas cartas. Apenas conoce a las mayores, y era más que obvio que no es Lincoln o cualquiera de las menores. Era imposible que fuese Leni, de quien sabe que es, por decir lo menos, un poco despistada. Luna se veía demasiado durita para escribir algo tan lindo. Lynn... ni hablar. Lori no le agrada mucho, en especial desde que ella y Carol Pingrey empezaron su guerra de selfies con Bianca Foles y Sooyoung Riley.

-¿Estás nerviosa, chica? -preguntó Sam.

-Un poco -confiesa Paige, temblando un poco.

-Necesitas conocer gente nueva -la rubia del mechón teñido rió con ligereza-. O, de menos, no hacer caso de los chismes de los corredores.

Ni bien entraron en la propiedad marcada con el 1216, se oyó un estruendo que las sacó de su conversación. Entre gritos ininteligibles, golpes y el sordo sonido de cuerpos cayendo, todo terminó por enmudecer, seguido por el abrir de la puerta principal de la casa.

A través de la misma, ambas vieron a Luna, cubierta de una masa viscosa, destrozada, huyendo sin rumbo fijo.

~x~

La música del lugar, una selección entre los éxitos de Mick Swagger y lo último de Elton John, no parece influir en el ánimo devastado de Luna. Vio, con envidia, a las parejas de las mesas que están alrededor suyo. Entre algunos profesores con sus citas, Chunk y una chica que bien podía servirse del robusto hombretón para esconderse, Lori con Carol, quizás celebrando un triunfo en su descabellada guerra de selfies o el que, por fin, aplacaran a ésa rata hecha perro, su ex-jefa del karaoke con el instructor de tango con quien, ella y sus hermanas llegaron a pensar por culpa de Lincoln y Clyde, Bobby engañaba a Lori, su hermano con Sam y Paige, preguntando a uno de los meseros...

"Rayos", pensó la rockera Loud mientras el grupo se acerca

-¿Necesitas algo? -ofrece Sam, rompiendo un poco la tensión.

-Vayanse -pidió Luna, antes de hundir su rostro en los dedos de patata que le sirvieron.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos, Luna -desafía Lincoln-. Y me vas a escuchar, lo quieras o no.

-De seguro te crees un gallito rojo -rió la castaña, forzando un poco la caecajada.

-Si fuera un gallito, estaría cacareando peor que Lynn las noches de juego -replicó el chico-. Mira... tratamos de hacer lo que pudimos para impresionar a Sam...

-¿Eran los dos? -se sorprendió la rubia adolescente, ante el poco tacto del hombre del plan.

-... pero también quisiste hacerme un favor al sacarme de encima la cita doble que Lori tenía planeada con Bobby y Ronnie Anne, y trataste de convecerme de que ella -continúa, señalando a Paige- vale la pena tano como Sam lo vale para ti.

-Es tan... lindo -susurra la rubia preadolescente, derramando una lágrima.

-Creo que me acabo de enamorar -dijo Carol, a unas mesas de distancia, vomitando corazones por los ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra -gruñó Lori, a su lado, previniendo de meterse con él-. Ya tienes novio.

Tratando de limpiar la masa, el maquillaje corrido y las lágrimas del rostro de Luna, Lincoln la mira a los ojos, como si tratara de concentrar toda la comprensión que le es humanamente posible dispensar en ése simple segundo.

-¿Vas a dejar que un terremoto arruine tu primer concierto como estelar? -le cuestiona el chico, alzando su rostro y quitándose de su campo visual para que pudiera apreciar a la chica de la que quiso ser su groupie personal- ¿Vas a permitirle ser tu Endimión?

Con timidez, Sam se atreve dando un paso al frente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ante la mirada de los allí presentes, espera una respuesta. Mandando al diablo los comentarios soeces de aquellas personas que se jactan de ser un ejemplo de indiscutible rectitud, entre vecinos entrometidos, deportistas descerebrados y estudiantes que, con seguridad, terminarán conduciendo un taxi en la parte fea de Boston, tomó la mano izquierda de la castaña.

-No sé que tenías preparado, Luna -dijo, con voz trémula-, pero me encantaría probarlo.

-¿En serio?

Como si el simple gesto pusiera en operaciones un complejo mecanismo, Luna secó las últimas lágrimas de su rostro y dibujó una nueva sonrisa en su cara. Sentir las palmas de aquella chica le infunde nuevos ánimos, como el más tenue deslizamiento en un pico nevado que provoca la avalancha más destructiva.

-Oigan, señoritas -llamó una mesera rubia, de cara angulosa y lentes rectangulares, que bajo el delantal del establecimiento viste una blusa blanca y jeans-, si ya terminaron la telenovela, les extiendo la cuenta.

Aceptando el ticket que la mesera le extendió, Luna leyó el costo de su consuelo.

-Dos litros de cerveza de raiz, una orden grande de arenques ahumados... -interrumpe la lectura, pues su cuenta incluye un trozo de panqué de naranja-... yo no pedí ningún postre ni arenques, y no bebí tanto.

-Hum... debí...

-¿Confundiste pedidos de nuevo, Sakas? -llamó una voz desde la cocina.

-¿Confundir los pedidos? ¿Yo? -la mesera no tuvo mucho tiempo para revisar, y confirmar, su error- Ruego me disculpen. Ésa era la cuenta de la mesa siete... yo invito el postre -añade, apenada por su error, antes de retirarse.

Sin que ambas se hubieran dado cuenta de lo sucedido, Lincoln y Paige ya se habían retirado, aprovechando la interrupción de las mesera, tal como si ambos acordaran darles su espacio.

-¿Qué pasó cuando me fui de casa? -quiso saber la castaña.

-¿Quieres los detalles?

~x~

Tanto Lucy como Lisa se encuentran fregando el tapete del comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, quienes habían llegado diez minutos después de que Luna huyera. Lo bueno fue que les dieron agua caliente para lavar semejante desastre. Lo malo...

-Necesitas mejorar tu puntería, torpe -bufó la gótica.

-Es la última vez que me meto en un conflicto por sobrantes -masculló la niña prodigio-. A partir de hoy, van al búnker.

Leni, por su parte, había llegado del cine y, aprovechando que el aceite estaba caliente en la estufa, frió los dedos de patata y los escurrió, antes de recibir la ayuda de las gemelas para dar buena cuenta de ellos con ésa gran sonrisa suya.

~x~

-¿O prefieres ir al lugar de donde vengo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Luna pagó su cuenta y, sin más, salió del café, en medio de una honda división entre los comensales que aplauden el valor de ambas, los que solo niegan con la cabeza y los que, incómodos con el "espectáculo" que las jóvenes dieron, ya les incitan a largarse a un motel.

~o~

La mañana siguiente, mientras Lincoln estaba en el baño tomando una ducha y sus hermanas esperaban, Luna no dejaba de destilar amor en su ser. Y, sin más, arregló lo mejor que pudo su ropa y su guitarra. No debía, sin más, tomar la etiqueta de diva o la de novata. Solo debía ser ella y nada más.

No le importó ensuciar sus manos de nuevo preparando más de aquella masa, pasar por la misma y por el aceitehirviente los filetes que había reservado junto a su hermano, previo al desastre, y se llevó una lonchera con la mitad de los mismos, dejando el resto al peliblanco.

No pasó mucho tiempo, durante el descenso de sus hermanos menores, que vio a aquella chica, Paige, ir de la mano de su hermano tras abrir la bolsa con su respectivo almuerzo, satisfecha por su trabajo de cocina. La rubia, un tanto sorprendida, no pudo sino sonrojarse de forma notoria.

-Muy bien -gruñó molesta Luan-, ¿quién tomó la mitad de mis brownies?

-No sé de qué hablas -se defendió Luna, mostrando su propio almuerzo, echando una mirada cómplice hacia su hermano.

Horas más tarde, durante el almuerzo, ambas rockeras no se daban golpes en la cabeza para compartir sus viandas. Lo mismo el pescado de Luna que las salchichas con tocino y ensalada de Sam se esfumaron, rematando con un cierto postre... del que Luan intentó culparla por su desaparición.

-¿Un browny? -invita Luna.

-¿Por qué no?

Al otro lado del comedor, Lori se había descuidado un poco, momento que aprovechó Carol para voltear a ver el protector de pantalla a su móvil, acaramelada a pesar de lo obvio.

-Pronto estaremos juntos -susurra-, Linc.

-Ya tiene novia -dijo Lori, un poco molesta, recibiendo en respuesta un gemido un poco lastimero.

~o~

 ***Sale de su búnker, viendo los despojos de la chusma iracunda que clamaba por su cabezota***

 **Uf... menos mal que terminó. Ahora, de vuelta a asuntos sobre éste pasquín.**

 **Desde octubre pasado, la idea me surgió, me ha dado un tremendo dolor en la cabeza. Un especial de Acción de Gracias (neta, me llamó la atención el headcanon de una familia monoparental con padre bebedor y amante del fútbol americano para Sam), un especial de Navidad (ya sabemos qué fue del otro... oficialmente Once Espíritus de Navidad es mi obra maldita), especial de mi aniversario en el fandom... pero San Valentín... carajo.**

 **Si, otro one-shot que gira en torno a la comida. Si, nueva temporada y data fresca (pobre CJ, lo usaron de perchero)... incluso me vi tentado a meter lemon, pero ya fue suficiente... "zukulencia" (sic)... para una obra suelta *esconde un borrador sobre algo rico*.**

 **Pescado y papas... nada como esos filetes rebosados de pescado con dedos de papa remojados en agua salada. Si a México es el taco, a El Salvador la pupisa y a Perú es el ceviche, a los ingleses es el (en su lengua natal llamado) fish n' chips, servido en un cucurucho de periódico (mejor uso, imposible) y acompañado de una cerveza clara mientras se ve un partido grande de la Liga Premier, lo mismo en Newcastle upon Tyne y Cardiff que en Liverpool y Londres.**

 **Cuatro cositas que, dicho sea de paso, deben saber:**

 ***Si van a Escocia, no pregunten qué es el haggis. Es posible que les digan que es un animalito que vive en las Tierras Altas y que, para atraparlo, deben hacerles correr cuesta abajo. Si son o han estado en México, lo más parecido es la "panza" de la barbacoa... el haggis son las vísceras del animal (preferiblemente ciervo u oveja) embutidos y sazonadas según el gusto de la familia en su propio estómago.**

 ***Cerveza clara. Nunca la olviden si van a maridar con pescado.**

 ***¿Notaron algo raro con la mesera? Si no... creo haber sido el primero en meter, de forma activa, a un miembro del personal creativo. Sinceramente, me gustan el diseño y los cameos de Karla Sakas Shropshire.**

 ***Endimio (original griego: Ἐνδυμίων, Endymíôn), en la mitología griega, es un enamorado de la luna. Hijo de Etlio y Cálice, llevó a parte de los eólios a Tesalia, desplazando a Clímeno y proclamándose como rey de Élide. Existe otra versión donde era un hermoso pastor — o, más raramente, un rey o un cazador — de Asia Menor. Era tan hermoso que Selene, la diosa de la luna, pidió a Zeus (o a Hipnos) que le concediese vida eterna para que nunca la dejase. Alternativamente, Selene confió y amó tanto a Endimión que él tomó la decisión de vivir para siempre durmiendo. De cualquier manera, Zeus lo bendijo otorgándole un sueño eterno. Cada noche, Selene lo visitaba donde estaba enterrado en el monte Latmo cerca de Heraclea de Caria, en Asia Menor. Selene y Endimión tuvieron cincuenta hijas, entre ellas Naxos... lo que deja ver Sailor Moon y tener curiosidad sobre el nombrecito este... bendita Wikipedia.**

 **Para rematar, si me puse un poco británico con las canciones que utilicé al final. Una mezcla entre Beatles, Stones y Queen fue lo que me sirvió:**

 **-She's like a rainbow (The Rolling Stones)**

 **-Angie (ídem)**

 **-You're my best friend (ídem)**

 **-Seaside rendezvous (ídem)**

 **-I'm going slightly mad (ídem)**

 **-All you need is love (The Beatles... si, muy cliché)**

 **-Please, please me (ídem)**

 **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No se malvivan en la Friend Zone, gente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para quienes tienen pareja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y para quienes aman la comida callejera.**


End file.
